Ángel de la Guarda
by Anata no tame no
Summary: Shinji está confundido pero al final lo entiende todo y encuentra a su ángel de la guarda


Bueno este es mi primer fic.

Espero que les guste.

Ángel de la Guarda

Capítulo 1

Un día

Era un día normal para todos en NERV, Asuka insultaba a Shinji, pero el ni le ponía atención por estar escuchando música, y Rei hacía una prueba de sincronización con el EVA 00.

Ese día todos estaban bastante tranquilos porque ya solo le faltaba destruir a un ángel, pero al mismo tiempo estaban preocupados porque sabían que ese ángel sería el más fuerte de todos y ellos tenían que estar listos para cuando apareciera.

Ese día en la prueba de sincronización el EVA 00 perdió el control como había pasado muchas veces antes. Pero ese día dejó de ser un día como cualquier otro, porque en ese día nadie pudo ayudar a Rei a salir del EVA y ella murió.

Capítulo 2

Como si nada hubiera pasado

Después de la muerte de Rei, Shinji estaba más callado de lo normal y eso era algo lógico ya que su amiga había muerto.

Pero la verdadera razón de su silencio no era su tristeza sino, que había notado algo que le parecía muy raro.

El sabía que a Gendo siempre le había importado Rei, pero cuando ella murió el estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, y lo peor como si Rei nunca hubiera existido.

Y Shinji no podía dejar de pensar en eso, el quería saber porque Gendo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Capítulo 3

No lo puedo entender

Una tarde Shinji no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, entonces fue a los cuarteles generales de NERV a pasar el rato.

Iba caminando sin poner atención de por donde iba porque seguía pensando en cual sería la razón de la tranquilidad de Gendo. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un cuarto blanco y muy grande.

En el cuarto había unos tubos muy grandes que parecían peceras y en cada uno de esos tubos había algo. Shinji se acercó a uno para ver que tenía adentro, y lo que vio fue…..Rei. Shinji no lo podía entender, y después se dio cuenta de que los demás tubos tenían lo mismo adentro. Así que salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí asustado y más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

Esa noche Shinji no pudo dormir por estar pensando en lo que vió.

Al día siguiente decidió averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando. Entonces fue a la oficina de Gendo a para que le explicara todo:

- Padre quiero que me expliques algo -

- ¿Que cosa es? –

Y le contó lo que vio en aquel cuarto

- ¿Qué era eso? -

- Lo que viste fue a Rei –

- Pero Rei murió –

- Si, como las otras veces –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

- La verdad Shinji, es que Rei era un clon de tu madre y también era un ángel -

- No lo puedo entender –

- Te lo explicaré, después de que tu madre murió se empezaron a hacer los EVA, pero necesitábamos a alguien que piloteara al EVA 00 y solo un clon de ella podía, así que la clonamos y dejamos varios clones en caso de que muriera para poder reemplazarla –

- Entonces tú solo usabas a Rei, y ella nunca te importó –

- Ella solo era un clon –

- Eso explica porque estabas tan tranquilo después de que ella murió –

- Ella no puede morir porque es un ángel. Y es por eso que la necesitamos, porque ella es la única que puede pilotear al EVA 00 –

- Al menos ya lo entiendo todo. Adiós –

Shinji salió de la oficina y el resto del día no dijo nada.

Capítulo 4

No poder hacer nada

El último ángel finalmente apareció y nada de lo que le dispararan funcionaba, así que enviaron a los EVA.

Misato estaba algo preocupada por Shinji y por Asuka, porque sabía que este era el ángel más fuerte de todos, ya no estaba Rei para que los ayudara, y tras de todo Shinji seguía estando muy raro, así que todo se volvía más complicado.

Por suerte todo salió bien, mataron al ultimo ángel, y los pilotos no fueron heridos. Todos estaban celebrando que por fin pudieron salvar al mundo, cuando de repente pasó algo que nadie se hubiera esperado.

Todos los ángeles que habían destruido antes volvieron a aparecer, muchos pensaron que ya no había esperanza, pero Gendo ordenó que atacaran a los ángeles con todo lo que hubiera mientras preparaban a los EVA para volver a salir.

Cuando estuvieron listos los EVA salieron, pero las cosas no iban muy bien, eran muchos ángeles y solo dos pilotos, y lo peor es que ya los EVA empezaban a quedarse sin energía.

El EVA 01 fue el primero en quedarse si energía, pero por suerte quedó lejos de los ángeles donde el piloto estaba seguro.

Pero cuando al EVA 02 le quedaban solo unos segundos, Asuka hacía todo lo posible por destruir al tercer ángel, pero no pudo hacer nada y se quedó sin energía.

En ese momento Asuka estaba frente al ángel sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera podía escapar, y nadie podía ayudarle. El ángel empezó a comerse al EVA, nadie lo podía creer pero estaba pasando, y lo peor es que todos podían verlo pero nadie podía evitarlo.

Capítulo 5

Gracias

El EVA 01 fue llevado a los cuarteles generales de NERV. Le dijeron a Shinji que se quedara ahí, que el solo ya nada podía hacer.

Pero el insistió en que lo dejaran pilotear al EVA otra vez, porque el tenía que rescatar a Asuka y que el mundo entero dependía de que el destruyera a los ángeles. Al ver la determinación que tenía Gendo lo dejó ir.

Así que ahí estaba Shinji en el EVA, frente a todos los ángeles, sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo y rápido pero no sabía que. Empezó a tener miedo, cuando escuchó una voz que salía de la nada.

Era Rei quien le estaba hablando, le dijo: - No tengas miedo que yo te ayudaré – y en ese momento el EVA empezó a moverse solo. Fue destruyendo los ángeles uno a uno hasta que solo quedaba el tercer ángel frente a el.

Shinji escuchó a Asuka pidiendo ayuda y supo que ella estaba aún viva dentro del ángel. Pero en ese momento Gendo le dijo que destruyera al ángel porque no tenían mucho tiempo. Shinji no supo que hacer.

Pero Rei le explicó que ese fue un truco del ángel para que el creyera que Asuka seguía viva y que el no lo atacara. A final Shinji le creyó a Rei porque de todas formas ella también era un ángel que le estaba ayudando y ella sabía lo que la decía, y juntos destruyeron al ángel.

Ese día todos entendieron que los ángeles nunca podrían se destruidos para siempre y por eso NERV, los EVA y los pilotos siempre serían necesarios.

Un día Shinji andaba caminando en los cuarteles generales de NERV cuando vio a Rei, pero tenía que asegurarse de que fuera ella. Así que se le acercó, la saludó y le preguntó: -¿Te acuerdas de mí? -

Ella movió la cabeza para decir que si

El sonrió y le dijo: -Gracias -

Ella le preguntó porque

El solo dijo: -Porque si no fuera por ti yo hubiera muerto -

Ella respondió: -Es porque yo soy tu ángel de la guarda –

Fin


End file.
